Illuminaria
by Celestial Moon
Summary: You want a summary? Read the Intro of the story if you're curious. ;
1. Intro

**_Oook...so I know its been a while. And I know I haven't finished my stories...but I don't know when cuz I have to get back in the groove for those. Those of you who follow my stuff, I'm back. I've had life, like work (like omjeebus) and engagement to a smexy guy. xD I love him so much. Ummm..well lotsa stuff. Lets leave it there. And I will say this, Prince of Persia and Chiodos' new album has inspired this story. In a way. Hahaha.. -_-_**

**_BY THE WAY! This won't be like my other stories, meaning Roxas and Axel will not be bisexual/gay. I'm sorry. xD But that does not mean they will not be paired togetherrrr. I just didn't think this story would fit that? -shrugs-_**

**_Credits: Characters and everything Kingdom Hearts goes to Tetsuya Nomura/Squaenix. Lyrics goes to Chiodos: Illuminaudio_**

__

Are you scared?

"Please, don't go... We can fix this!"

"I have to. I'm sorry."_  
_

_I ventured into the dark,  
To search for a torch,  
And it would light the path ahead._

"Help him. I beg of you."

"What is he worth to you in this world?"

"Without him, I don't think I could exist."_  
_

_Over mountains so high,  
Far and wide.  
Searching for a place to rest my head._

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Come on, kid. This isn't a place for you to wander around."

"...Ven..."

_On different roads I've traveled,  
But I remain the same.  
Facing fear with no fear on my face.  
Through all the roads I've traveled,  
I remain the same.  
Facing my fear._

"No. I won't accept it!"

"Calm down, girl."

"I will not answer to someone like you! I must find my brother, you wretched fool!"

_Stop._


	2. Chapter 1

_**So, I've become inspired truly by Chiodos. I keep listening to their album; it keeps me writing. For as long as I'm not tired. YAY SODA! And smoking but I won't go into that... * cough * Anyway, lets be on with the story. Not much has changed since I put up the intro. And btw, I honestly don't care how people spell square enix as its abbreviated form. Mine is how it is, simply cuz it sounds like squeeeeee xD Just to clear up future things. lol**_

* * *

_**Copyright: blahblah squeanix/tetsuya nomura**_

I was lost for words. He was insane, or insanely smart. I couldn't quite figure it out. I wasn't quite sure that robbing, or _borrowing permanently for a good cause_, as he states it, from the palace of the Persian princess was really a great idea this time. They're a cruel bunch, honestly. Not the type of crowd I would really want to be mixed into. They didn't exactly like to just kill. They liked to torture and cause your life a living hell for as long as possible until you actually give in or just die.

We were just street rabble, the scum of every city known to man. We weren't worth much until we stole a desirable and found that unwelcome guests were in their city. But that's how it is anymore. Bums on the street desperate for anything. Pregnant women with wanna-be fathers who freak out and decide robbing a bank was such a good idea...before he gets caught and thrown into jail for a while. However, we were more like...Robin Hood. Slightly. But with more grit.

"Ven, quit playing with the flowers and get your ass up here. We gotta show the pebbles how its done around here."

That's Axel. He may seem like a tough bad ass, but he's really a soft guy. Especially towards kids. Don't let him fool you.

"Pebbles?" I mocked, lifting a brow. "You never called me a pebble when I was picked up."

Yeah, he'd picked me up on the outskirts of a Persian city. It was about six years ago, barely 14 years old. I was practically dead because I had been traveling for days with spare water. I was almost a skeleton, I couldn't remember much other than being in the desert for so long. It was like the sun baked my memory. But this odd and rather caring redhead decided to pick me up and show me a few new tricks. Ever since, I've had a good life. So I haven't worried about what I had missed back then.

"Keep pushing. I'm starting to regret it, you with your godly attitude."

I chuckled and glanced back at the small city. It wasn't much to look at, but looks were deceiving. In fact, I had a feeling that this could be a very bad idea. Regardless, Axel gave the motion and we moved as a group quietly through the weeds in the darkening evening. As we neared the walls, he glanced at me and nodded slightly to give me the go while he stayed back with the two new helpers.

I ran ahead, my footsteps as quiet as a soft breeze, toward the wall. I twisted my hands with agile and swung my short blades out, taking a last breath before pushing off of the ground with as much force as my body could muster. Right before gravity began pushing on my weight, I stabbed my blades into the crevices of the wall, where the clay molding held it together. In fluid motions, I began climbing the wall with each blade until I reached the edge. Gingerly, I peaked my head over, watching as the guy who was keeping horrible watch pass by. With adrenaline coursing through me, I leaped over, pulling a single blade from the wall, and bashed the guard over the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Crouching, I peered around, but saw no other watch on this side.

With the way clear, I knotted a rope securely around a wedge in the stone wall and tossed it over, signaling the rest to come while I grabbed my other blade. Without waiting for them, as Axel and I had planned out, I went ahead. Every so often, I would knock out the guards, but kept on my way diligently. Once I made it down into the streets, I kept to the alleys and moved quickly toward the center of the city.

"Have you heard anything yet...?"

I stopped suddenly at the voice. It had been the first since I started running by the houses and markets that it startled me. I pinpointed the voice and slid into a small crevice between two homes, calming my breath while I heard another voice.

"Not yet. But I believe you should return. I can get escorts for your safety."

"I am not returning to that place until I finish this. It's a personal quest." The female sounded irate at the idea of being told to return to wherever, but for some reason, the voice confused me while I tried not to care. "Have you not dreamed of something in your life and not try to chase it?"

Silence permeated in the room for a short moment, then a sigh emitted. I slid quietly out of hiding to move toward the faintly lit window. I peeked inside, trying to determine why this secret meeting was taking place. I should have been at the palace by now, but for some reason my mind was focused on this woman. I shifted my position to better see the figures, but the movement shifted the sand in a gritty way that attracted their attention. One figure stood, a hefty looking fellow who could probably kill me with one hand, I noticed. I instantly snapped into flight mode and took off, but not before I saw the glitter of sapphire eyes and pale hair. It plagued my mind heavily as I breached the palace.

"What in god's name took you so long? Did you happen to stop and think to get us anything to eat while you were strolling around town?" Axel's voice startled me at first, then I gave him a good glare as I walked past him.

"I'll tell you later..." I mumbled. "Let's focus on getting this over with..."

It was simple to get into the palace. It was even simple to knock out the guards. My determination to get out of here was what drove me to be swift and not screw up. I didn't want to have to wait any longer than I had to. At Axel's motion, we folded our cowls over our face, in case it got to the point where our identities could jeopardize our cause any time soon. Our jeweled prize was close, and it was up to Axel to get this one. It had been his pick.

While he went ahead into the next room, the three of us kept outside in watch. The time inched by slowly as we waited, sweat trickling down the back of my neck. My palms started to sweat as I tightened my fingers around the hilt of my blades. My mind trailed back to the woman's voice, slowly crawling in and creative havoc in my mind. I couldn't help but think I was going crazy about something I couldn't comprehend. Abruptly, Axel brushed past in a hurry and snapped me back to the current time. I grabbed his arm tightly.

"Any complications?" I asked quietly. He gave me a puzzled look and shook his head before continuing, not caring if he was pulling me along by my grasp on his arm for the first few feet. We followed, and before we knew it, we were back on the streets again.

"Ven, we'll scout ahead. You seem a bit...distracted and we can't afford to ruin the situation right now. Just take a breather in the shadows," informed Axel, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded reluctantly and watched as the other three disappeared like a cloud of smoke. With a short breath, I made my way back into the living quarters and kept to the shadows, moving slowly.

"There. Stop."

I held my breath as I shot my gaze forward. I noticed two figures, one larger than the other. I couldn't help but think that these two were the same as before. The guy's voice sure as hell sounded like it. I swallowed thickly, not liking the atmosphere at all at this point. I put a hand on the hilt of one of my blades, bracing myself for an attack.

"We aren't going to hurt you. I want to get a good look at you," said the female. Her voice was quiet, yet seemed scared. Like she wasn't convinced that the situation was right. I took a step back, completely aware that this was not good at all. "Please, don't do anything brash."

"Too late," I voiced, moving my hand from my sword to a small dagger tucked into my belt. I flicked my wrist in a swift motion, sending it toward the larger image. While the big lug dodged the dagger, I fled out of sight. Catching an opening to lose them easily, I increased my speed and stepped onto a stack of crates, catapulting myself onto the roofs.

_Who the hell was that? And why did they spend their time looking for me?_ I thought while I dodged gaps and bright spots. Before I knew it, a hand grabbed my elbow and stopped me. In a flash, I had drawn my blade and took a swing at whomever it was.

"Shit, Ven. What the hell is wrong with you?" I couldn't answer Axel. I didn't know what was wrong with me. All I could do was shake my head.


End file.
